You're My First
by Fluffy MinJ
Summary: Park Jiyeon, seorang yeoja sederhana yang tak pernah tertarik akan cinta dan tak percaya pada cinta pandangan pertama. Namun akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh, ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang namja bernama Byun Baekhyun. Akankah ia percaya bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu nyata?


**Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Kim Jun Myeon**

**Park Jiyeon**

**Jeon Boram**

**.**

**Lenght : Multi Chapter**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author, author hanya pinjam nama mereka :D Mianhae kalo ceritanya jelek+gaje, karena ini ff pertama author, jadi mohon dimaklumi. Hope you like it, happy reading*^^***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**»»»»» Byun Baekhyun, Saranghae «««««**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-29 November 2012 -**

Hari ini mungkin tak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari biasa, tapi bagiku hari ini adalah hari spesial, karena untuk pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta pada seorang namja yang baru ku kenal. 'Love At First Sight', 4 kata itu mungkin sudah cukup menjelaskan hal yang terjadi padaku saat ini. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa bertemu bahkan jatuh hati pada namja itu? Aku sendiri pun bingung akan jawabanku, itu semua terjadi karena suatu hal yang tidak disengaja.

.

.

.

»»»»» Byun Baekhyun, Saranghae «««««

.

.

.

**#flashback on**

**-28 November 2012-**

*Park Jiyeon P.O.V*

Sudah menjadi rutinitasku untuk menonton pertandingan basket di kampus ini, pandangan mataku selalu tertuju ke lapangan, memperhatikan pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung. Melihat kedua tim bertanding dalam satu lapangan yang cukup sempit, seperti menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagiku. Karena dengan melihat mereka bermain basket, tubuhku yang tadinya lelah, entah mendapat energi darimana tiba-tiba saja menjadi bersemangat. Bagaimana tidak, selama pertandingan aku pasti berteriak-teriak mendukung tim yang sedang bermain, seolah-olah sudah memahami dengan detail permainan ini. Apalagi hari ini tim basket dari fakultas seni melawan tim basket dari fakultas olahraga, karena aku dari fakultas seni, tentu saja aku akan menonton sekaligus mendukung mereka.

Awalnya aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan lapangan, karena aku masih sibuk berkutat dengan ponselku, memposting foto ataupun sekedar melihat-lihat akun instagram teman-temanku, dan juga pertandingannya belum dimulai. Namun suara berisik di bangku penonton tempatku duduk saat ini memaksaku untuk melihat ke lapangan. Seketika itu pula tubuhku serasa kaku, jantungku berdegub kencang, dan pandangan mataku terkunci pada seorang namja yang tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan. Namja itu tampan dan juga manis, apalagi saat dia tersenyum, matanya yang sipit menambah kesan manis pada wajahnya hingga terlihat tanpa cela sedikitpun.

5 detik, 10 detik, 25 detik, tapi aku masih saja terpaku pada keadaan seperti ini, ya, seperti patung, namun masih memperhatikan namja tadi yang sekarang mulai bermain basket, mataku menatap punggung baju namja itu, tertulis angka 4 dan diatasnya tertulis **BaekHyun**, '_nama yang indah_', pikirku. Aku langsung menerjap-nerjapkan kelopak mataku saat sebuah tangan menepuk pelan pundakku, menyadarkanku akan 'pesona' namja bernama BaekHyun itu dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada orang yang menepuk pundakku tadi.

"Jiyeon-ah, kau lihat namja itu, nomor 4, kyaa, tampan sekali bukan?" Ucap Boram yang spontan membuatku menatap kembali ke lapangan basket, bukan, lebih tepatnya menatap namja itu . '_Ya dia memang tampan_' batinku. Kembali pandanganku terkunci pada namja berwajah manis itu, ya Baekhyun, yeoja mana yang tidak jatuh hati pada pada namja setampan dan semanis dia. '_Ah apa aku sudah jatuh cinta pada namja ini? Bahkan aku saja baru melihatnya_' kembali batinku berucap.

Perang batinku pun terhenti karena kembali dikejutkan dengan tepukkan pelan dipundakku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Boram.

"Ya, kau melamun?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, ani, hanya kelelahan jadi seperti orang linglung, hihii" ucapku.

"Jinjja? Ku perhatikan sejak tadi kau terus memandang Baekhyun, aigo sahabatku sedang jatuh cinta yaa? Ayo ngaku" omel Boram.

"Mwo? Baekhyun? Nugu? Jatuh cinta? aish, kau ini ada-ada saja, jelas-jelas aku sedang asyik menonton pertandingan basket ini" balasku, yang tentu saja bohong kalau aku tidak memandangi Baekhyun sejak tadi.

"Ahh, Jeongmalyo? Aku tidak percaya, mengaku sajalah Jiyeon, dari pandangan matamu ke Baekhyun itu sudah menjelaskan kalau kau jatuh cinta padanya" cerocos Boram.

Aku tidak bisa berucap apa-apa lagi kalau sudah berurusan dengan yeoja satu ini, kata-katanya selalu saja membuatku terdiam karena kalah beradu argumen. Aku kembali terdiam, namun kali ini tidak menatap ke arah lapangan, sedangkan Boram? Hanya tersenyum menang dari perdebatan kecil yang kami buat. Aku hanya menunduk sembari mencerna ucapan Boram tadi. Dia tau namanya? Ah mungkin saja karena nama di bajunya itu, tapi .. Apa mungkin ia mengenal Baekhyun? Ah untuk apa juga aku memikirkannya.

"Jiyeon-ah, kau memikirkan apa? Memikirkan Baekhyun yaa, hihii"

"Dari tadi hanya Baekhyun saja yang kau bahas, mengenalnya saja tidak, bagaimana mungkin aku memikirkannya. Memangnya kau kenal dengannya?"

"Iya, aku kenal dengannya, karena Suho oppa"

"Suho, nugu?"

"Itu, yang pakai baju bernomor 1, yang sering ku ceritakan kalau dia tetangga ku yang jahil itu" ucap Boram sambil menunjuk seorang namja yang sedang bermain bersama dengan Baekhyun. Sontak aku langsung mencari-cari namja yang ia maksud. '_Tampan juga, tapi Baekhyun lebih tampan dan juga manis_' batinku. Aish, kenapa aku berpikiran seperti ini?

Aku kembali terdiam, hingga suara peluit yang berbunyi menyadarkanku bahwa pertandingan basket kali ini usai. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku kembali terdiam sambil menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang kini duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil meminum air mineral dari botol. Melihat dia dari jauh saja, aku merasa senang, belum lagi saat ia berbincang-bincang dengan Suho, sedikit senyum terkuar dari bibirnya, membuat sesuatu di dalam diriku semakin bergejolak, entah apakah itu.

Aku pun terkejut dan membulatkan mata, bukan karena menyesal tidak fokus mendukung tim basket fakultasku, tapi karena namja bernama Suho dan Baekhyun itu perlahan berjalan ke arahku, aku kembali terdiam dan mematung karena mereka berdua semakin mendekat, belum lagi melihat tatapan mata Baekhyun yang begitu teduh, membuatku terhanyut dan lupa bahwa mereka semakin dekat, sedangkan aku masih mematung layaknya orang bodoh.

"Boram, gomawo sudah menonton aku bertanding hari ini" ucap Suho, yang terang saja membuatku tersadar dan menatap pada Suho.

"Ne, oppa, selama aku tidak sibuk aku akan terus menontonmu bertanding" ucap Boram.

"Temanmu?" Balas Suho sambil memandang ke arahku.

"Ne, dia yang sering ku ceritakan itu, oppa ingat?"

"Ah ne, kalau tidak salah ingat namanya Park Jiyeon kan? Annyeong, Jiyeon-ssi, cheonun Kim Jun Myeon imnida, kau bisa panggil aku Suho"

"Ne, annyeong, senang bertemu denganmu. Mian aku mau bertanya, kau lebih tua dari Boram ya? Kalau iya berarti aku juga harus memanggilmu oppa agar lebih sopan"

"Ne, kau bisa panggil aku oppa. ah, aku lupa kalau aku membawa teman kesini, perkenalkan ini Baekhyun"

"Annyeong, Byun Baekhyun imnida" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku berniat menjabat tangan.

Aigo, lihat senyuman itu, sungguh manis sekali, belum lagi matanya yang menyipit saat ia tersenyum, hingga membuatku terpaku (lagi) namun langsung tersadar dan ku jabat tangannya sembari mengenalkan diriku.

"Park Jiyeon imnida, senang bertemu denganmu"

.

.

.

»»»»» Byun Baekhyun, Saranghae «««««

.

.

.

*Baekhyun P.O.V*

Akhirnya usai sudah pertandingan hari ini, tubuhku terasa lelah tapi aku juga merasa senang bisa bertanding lawan tim basket fakultas seni, ada kebanggaan tersendiri bagiku, karna tim basket mereka terkenal dikampus ini, ya bisa dikatakan mereka rival kami. Apalagi hari ini tim ku menang, lelah yang menggerogoti tubuhku perlahan lenyap, seakan terbayarkan dengan kemenangan ini. Ku istirahatkan diriku sejenak sambil duduk dipinggir lapangan dan meneguk rakus air mineral di dalam botol yang tadi ku genggam, sekedar menghilangkan haus yang mendera.

Belum selesai aku meneguk air mineral, suara Suho hyung menghentikan aktifitasku.

"Baekhyun, setelah ini kau mau kemana?"

"Setelah ini aku mungkin akan langsung pulang hyung, karena hari ini aku tidak ada kelas tambahan"

"Bisa kau temani aku sebentar? Aku ingin menemui temanku dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menontonku bertanding hari ini"

"Baiklah akan kutemani, tapi kau tau kan hyung apa kesepakatan kita?"

"Kesepakatan apa?"

"Aish kau lupa ya hyung, padahal kemarin kau sendiri yang bilang. Lebih baik aku pulang saja"

"Aigo, ne, baiklah nanti akan ku traktir makan jajangmyeon di kedai langganan ku"

"Kau memang yang terbaik hyung, hihii. Jadi pergi menemui temanmu sekarang?"

"Ne, ayo ikut aku, dia ada dibangku penonton"

Aku pun berjalan mengekori Suho hyung, ku lihat arah pandangannya kini, dan saat itu pula aku menatap seorang yeoja yang tengah duduk di bangku penonton, '_cantik_' pikirku. Seketika itu pula muncul debaran aneh, saat aku menatap wajah gadis itu. Wajahnya mungil, matanya lebar, rambut panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai, sederhana, namun terlihat mempesona. Dari kejauhan saja yeoja itu terlihat cantik, bagaimana jika dilihat dari dekat? Ku perhatikan pandangan matanya menatap ke arahku atau orang dibelakangku? Ku toleh ke belakang, namun tak ada siapa-siapa dan ia masih saja menatapku dengan membulatkan matanya. Semakin ku pandang yeoja itu, debaran ini makin menggila. '_Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa gugup seperti ini?_'. Bahkan aku tidak sadar bahwa Suho hyung berjalan ke arah yeoja itu, karena sejak tadi sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

Hingga kini aku berdiri tepat di depan yeoja itu, ku sadari satu hal, bahwa yeoja itu sejak tadi menatapku intens bahkan sampai saat ini. Namun ia langsung menatap ke Suho hyung ketika ia membuka suara.

"Boram, gomawo sudah menonton aku bertanding hari ini" ucapnya, yang membuatku menatap ke samping yeoja itu, bahkan aku baru menyadari kalau ada Boram disana.

"Ne, oppa, selama aku tidak sibuk aku akan terus menontonmu bertanding" balas Boram.

"Temanmu?" Tanya Suho sambil memandang ke arah yeoja di samping Boram.

"Ne, dia yang sering ku ceritakan itu, oppa ingat?"

"Ah ne, kalau tidak salah ingat namanya Park Jiyeon kan? Annyeong, Jiyeon-ssi, cheonun Kim Jun Myeon imnida, kau bisa panggil aku Suho"

"Ne, annyeong, senang bertemu denganmu. Mian aku mau bertanya, kau lebih tua dari Boram ya? Kalau iya berarti aku juga harus memanggilmu oppa agar lebih sopan" balas yeoja itu, eoh, jadi namanya Park Jiyeon.

"Ne, kau bisa panggil aku oppa. ah, aku lupa kalau aku membawa teman kesini, perkenalkan ini Baekhyun"

"Annyeong, Byun Baekhyun imnida" ucapku sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tanganku padanya. Tapi ia terdiam sebentar hingga membuat tanganku terdiam di udara beberapa saat namun akhirnya ia menjabat tanganku.

"Park Jiyeon imnida, senang bertemu denganmu" sapanya lembut, lalu terdiam sambil menatap satu sama lain, seketika itu pula suara Suho hyung membuat kami berdua sadar dan melepaskan jabatan tangan.

"Ehem, masih ada aku dan Boram disini" ujar Suho hyung

"Ah, hyung, kau ini membuatku malu saja" ucapku sambil menunduk menyembunyikan warna merah yang akan muncul di wajahku sebentar lagi.

"Aigo, lihat mereka berdua oppa, wajahnya memerah!" Sahut Boram riang.

"Benar, lucu sekali, lihat bahkan mereka tidak bisa berucap apa-apa lagi" balas Suho hyung.

"Aish, sudahlah hyung, kau diam saja, lebih baik kita cepat pulang, ani, ke kedai jajangmyeon, aku lapar, hehee" balasku cengengesan, masih malu karena kejadian tadi.

"Boram, kau mau ikut? Karena mood-ku sedang baik, nanti oppa yang traktir"

"Jeongmal? Aku mau oppa, aku ajak Jiyeon juga yaa? Mau ya oppa?" Rayu Boram sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya, yang tentu saja Suho hyung dengan senang hati menyetujuinya, hyung yang satu ini memang paling baik.

"Tapi Jiyeon nya mau ikut tidak?" Tanya Suho hyung ke Jiyeon.

"Ne oppa, aku ikut saja, daripada pulang sendirian, hehe" jawab Jiyeon, yang secara tak sengaja membuatku tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat" ucapku bersemangat.

.

.

.

»»»»» Byun Baekhyun, Saranghae «««««

.

.

.

**Di Kedai Jajangmyeon**

*Author P.O.V*

Mereka berkumpul pada sebuah meja yang berisi empat buah kursi, membuat dua orang dari mereka harus berhadapan, Suho dan Baekhyun sementara di seberangnya Boram dan Jiyeon. Tak ada pembicaraan yang berarti dari mereka berempat dari pertama memasuki kedai hingga selesai makan, hanya candaan yang tak sengaja keluar dari mulut mereka. Hingga bunyi getaran ponsel membuat candaan mereka terhenti.

Dddrrt, dddrrt, dddrrt,

"Yoboseyo?"

"..."

"Mwo? Sekarang? Ne, aku akan kesana sekarang"

ucap Boram terburu-buru dan segera merapikan tasnya lalu berniat pamitan.

"Oppa, Baekhyun, mian aku harus pergi duluan, gomawo atas traktirannya. Jiyeon-ah, mianhae aku harus pergi duluan, nanti akan ku jemput kau di tempat biasa ne?"

"Ne, baiklah aku tunggu, jangan lama-lama ya" balas Jiyeon pelan.

"Masalah Jiyeon, nanti biar oppa yang antar, kau tenang saja" sela Suho

"Aigo oppa, maaf merepotkan. Sekali lagi gomawo ya oppa, aku pergi dulu ya, annyeong!" Teriak Boram sambil berlari keluar.

"Emm, aku permisi ke kasir sebentar ya" tanya Suho kepada Jiyeon dan Baekhyun.

"Ne hyung, kami tunggu disini" jawab Baekhyun.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua setelah Suho pergi. Tak ada yang berani membuka suara. Sejauh ini yang terdengar hanya suara tapak kaki pelayan yang berlalu-lalang mengantarkan pesanan. Mereka bahkan tak berani menatap satu sama lain, namun dengan sedikit keberanian, Baekhyun memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Jiyeon-ssi, kau berteman dengan Boram?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne, dia temanku sejak kecil" balas Jiyeon.

"Kau dari fakultas mana?"

"Dari fakultas seni, sama seperti Boram" balas Jiyeon sekenanya yang membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung dan gelisah ingin berbicara pada yeoja itu.

"Eum, Jiyeon-ssi, aku… Ingin.. eum, aku mau bilang… se-sesuatu… " Ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata. Suara Baekhyun seakan tercekat, karena setiap ia menatap wajah Jiyeon, debaran aneh selalu muncul dalam dadanya. Belum selesai ia meneruskan ucapannya, Jiyeon langsung memotongnya, membuat Baekhyun semakin gelisah.

"Ne? Kau ingin bilang apa?" Balas Jiyeon.

"Aku… mau bilang kalau… Aku.. eum, aku menyukaimu.."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Fiuhh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1, mianhae kalau ada typo atau ceritanya gaje+berantakan, maklum lah ff pertama :D

Thanks for reading

Yg masih mau baca chapter 2,

jgn lupa kasi review ya ..

Ga review? Ga usah lanjut berarti :)

Hehee...


End file.
